La excursión de Leslie,
by alcordesune
Summary: Leslie es una niña de 11 años normal,que amodia la creepypastas,irá de excursión dispuesta a encontrar a Slenderman. Veamos cómo concluye su aventura. Aunque parece estar igual que ellos...
1. Chapter 1

Sonrió,entusiasmada viendo el paisaje,los árboles,el cielo y las nubes,ese día tenía un campamento en un verdadero bosque,le entusiasmaba,pero también le daba miedo que se le apareciera Slenderman.

Slenderman es una creepypasta pero...creía en é tenía en cierta forma miedo y respeto,sonreía impaciente dando saltitos en su asiento,hasta que una compañera le miró y le dijo.

—Eeh~,luego dices que no te gusta Slenderman~. —Sonreía pícara su mejor amiga y de la infancia Jessica.

—No supera a Ben Drowned. —Bromeó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ambas rieron.

—Me pregunto si Jeff también está~.

—Te gusta el payaso.

—Y a ti el de ojos chorreantes y el-sin-cara.

A Leslie le encantaba leer creepypastas,Amodoraba a Ben Drowned y en parte le gustaba Slenderman y su aire misterioso,aveces en la noche imaginaba historias respecto a lo que le gustaba,historias imposibles. Tarareo una canción ,y después de unos minutos llegaron al campamento,el campamento estaba junto a una cascada,era hermoso,Leslie se dio la vuelta y miró con impaciencia a lo profundo del bosque.

—Mañana buscaremos a Slender,por ahora.¡A COMER!.


	2. Chapter 2

Tal y cómo se dijo anteriormente,era hora de la llegar casi al anochecer se pusieron a hacer una fogata,la comida serían BROCHETAS.¿Brochetas?,¡Exacto,BROCHETAS!,Con carne,camarón y chile.

Leslie alguna vez comió brochetas en una fiesta con su familia,exactamente con su tío Carlos,el cuál cuando se ponía borracho se ponía a bailar,su familia le decía Carlitos Show.

Tuvieron que esperar una hora en lo que las brochetas para todos estuvieron listas,mientras los alumnos ponían las tiendas.

A uno de los compañeros de Leslie le rebotó uno de los palos que se usaban para las tiendas en toda la cara,pobre.

Cuando las brochetas estuvieron listas,comenzó un ambiente alegre,los amigos platicaban,algunos hacían caras y otros peleaban.

Leslie al terminar su brocheta miró fijo el suelo.

—¿Leslie?. —Dijo Jessica al notar que estaba tan pérdida.

—Oh,perdó cómo sería si todo saliera mal,Jeff the killer los mataría a todos,Slenderman atravesaría sus corazones,Espero que Ivan sea el que sufra más... —En los labios de Leslie se comenzó a formar una sonrisa algo psicópata.

—Leslie. —Jessica le pegó un coscorrón. —Demasiada imaginación hace daño,vamos a dormir.

—De acuerdo.~

Leslie suspiró pesadamente y entró a la tienda con su amiga,se acostó a su lado y se abrigó con la sabana.

—¿Puedes prometerme algo,Leslie?.

—¿Qué cosa?.

—Que...siempre estaremos juntas.

—Prometido.

—De meñique.

—De acuerdo. —entrelazó el meñique con su compañera.

—Puedo descansar en paz... —Dijo Jessica cerrando sus ojos y durmiendose de inmediato.

Leslie miró el 'techo' empinado de la tienda,cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

—Leeeeeesssliiiiieeeee~. —Canturreó su compañera,agitandola para que despertará. Y así fue,fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

—¿Quu?...

—Vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque~.

—¿No era en la noche?.

—la nuestra sí.

—Susurró. —pero esta es del profesor para explorar un poco~.

—Ah,de acuerdo.

Leslie se incorporó,tallando sus ojos,tomó su cepillo(Si,trajo un cepillo con ella) y comenzó a peinar su cabello hasta dejarlo lacio y sedoso,salió de la tienda y miró alrededor.

—Sólo faltas tu,vamos,rápido Leslie. —Apuró Jessica.

Corrió al lado de ésta,quien ya estaba con el grupo,ellas se quedaron hasta atrás para hablar sobre su escabullimiento.

—Sip,me traje la linterna de mi papá,alumbra mucho~.

—Genial~.

Aunque uno de sus compañeros orejas-largas escuchó la conversación,Ivan.

—Antes de que eso pase le voy a decir al profe. —Amenazó Ivan,cómo el típico latoso de la clase.

—¿Ah,enserio?,eso lo vamos a ver en la noche. —Dijo Leslie.

—Jaja,veamos quien ríe al último.

Después de explorar 2 horas el bosque,volvieron al centro donde se hayaban las tiendas,todos estaban cansados. Leslie miró a su amiga Jessica,de cabello corto castaño y ojos café claro.

Jessica le devolvió la mirada a su amiga de Leslie,de cabello tan negro cómo la noche,lacio y sedoso hasta los muslos,aunque estaba usando un chongo en ese momento,de ojos azules.

—Mucha caminata,no más porfavor. —Replicó Leslie.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —

Cuándo la noche llegó,ambas amigas fingieron dormir,cuando escucharon los ronquidos de los demás oyeron el deslice del cierre de la tienda de al lado donde estaba Ivan.

—Le va a decir. —Susurró Jessica,Leslie sólo buscó en su bolsa una pluma,Jessica no veía que hacía,estaba demasiado salió de la tienda y vio a Ivan,A diferencia de él tenía buena vista en la noche,se iba a arrepentir de esto,nadie lo iba a notar aún así,Leslie sonrió y encajó la pluma bruscamente en su cuello cómo si de una inyección se tratase.

—Fuera de mi vida,perra. —Susurró Leslie riendo un poco. —Está despejado Jessica,déjame arreglar algo y ya. —Dijo acercandose a la tienda,para después agarrar el cuerpo de cuello de la camisa y comenzandolo a arrastrar,el campamento estaba cerca de una cascada,la cual nadie se dio cuenta que tenía una cueva,ahí aventó el cuerpo y quitó la pluma,limpiandola con el agua y guardandola.

Volvió con su amiga quien estaba en un camino,por el que se habían ido antes.

—Ahora...Slenderman,¿Dónde estás?,quiero verte ya brillar~. —canturreó Leslie,prendiendo la linterna y viendo de manera irónica cómo la oscuridad se extendía a lo largo de sus ojos. —Vamos.


	3. Chapter 3

—Leslie,¿Qué le dijiste a Ivan?. —Con aquella pregunta Leslie volvió a su mundo.

—A-ah...lo amenacé... —Mintió.

Jessica asintió,ahora podía verle gracias a la impresionante luz de la lampara, frunció leve el ceño al notar manchas rojas en la ropa de Leslie. —¿Te manchaste de...?.

—Ketchup.

—A las brochetas no se les pone Ketchup...

—A mi me gusta ponerle.

—No había Ketchup.

—Me trajé mi propio sobresito.

—Pero en la escuela no dijeron que se iba a cenar.

—Era por sí acaso~.

Gracias a dios que Leslie sabía que decir en esas situaciones,aveces se complicaba pero pensando bien lo arreglaba.

Ya estaban a varios metros del campamento,procuraron ser sigilosas ya que se oían las hojas y ramas crujir y no sabían si sus compañeros tenían oído sensible. Caminaron una hora sin que pasara nada interesante. —Aparte de que se asustaran varias veces por las lechuzas y por los cuervos. —.

—Ya...no existe,Leslie.

—Existe,caminemos un poco más.

—De acuerdo.

Las 2 amigas caminaron un buen rato más.

—Ríndete,Leslie.

—Nope.

—Aparte de que tengo sueño~.

Leslie se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que su amiga se golpeará contra ella mientras bostezaba.

—¿Qué pasa?.

Jessica siguió el dedo de su amiga,el cuál apuntaba a una casa.

—¿¡Quién chucha vive en medio del bosque?!. —Exclamó Leslie.

—Creo que ya sabes tú.

—¿La familia creepypasta?.

—No creo...fue demasiado fácil,vamos a ver.

Se acercaron a la casa y lograron ver un plato salir por la ventana rompiéndola,las amigas se quedaron con cara de ;¿QUÉ?.

Se acercaron por debajo de la ventana,se asomaron un poco y escucharon un ruido detrás de ellas.

—A-ah... —Gimió de dolor, cómo un objeto solido atravesaba su corazón.Y cayó.

Leslie volteó atrás de ella,no había nadie,se volvió para ver a su amiga Jessica.

—¡JESSICA!. —Gritó con un pánico inmenso,al ver el agujero tan grande y sus músculos al descubierto,mientras la contraria escupía sangre,tragó saliva.Y corrió a su lado. —¡Jessic-!..a... —Ya era tarde,no respiraba. Leslie bajó su cabeza,haciendo que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro,lo levantó con un semblante amenazante y susurró. —¿Quién fue el hijo de puta,que se atrevió a hacer esto?... —Vio a lo lejos,un hombre de traje ,con tentaculos negros provenientes de su espalda,mientras que uno chorreaba un liquido carmesí. —Por fin te dignas a aparecer...Slenderman.


End file.
